(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reading device.
(ii) Related Art
A reading device reads an image formed on a medium by irradiating the medium with light and detecting reflected light. The quantity of light with which the medium is irradiated may vary depending upon the external environment, such as temperature, individual differences, and types of light sources. Therefore, technologies that, in accordance with the variation in the light quantity, vary the amount of energy supplied to the light source or correct a read image are being developed.